Only True Love
by Suicidal Flora Takashimi
Summary: EvaXJordan. What if Jordan becoming Avatar alone Was a dream. What if there was a chance for a happy ever after. Will there be a wedding? A Baby? A new danger? R&R Chapter one is Up!
1. Is it Possible?

Disclaimer: I Dont Own ObaN Star-Racers... Sadly

Authors Note: This is my first posted Fan-Fic and im writing it on Notepad so it wont be the best typing Sorry. But be kind R&R.  
/Thoughts/

ONLY TRUE LOVE

"Molly" a voice wafted into her mind, she opened her eyes full of shock that her dream had produced. She looked up at a fallen pillar and saw Jordan appear at the top of it and looked down at her. "I...I love you, MOlly" his voice came again, it sent a fear through her. Shaking she quickly realized her dream was coming true. /No, I wont loose him.NO./ She broke out of Canaletto's grasp and threw her self into the light, reaching it as the same time as Jordan. /Jordan./ A white light shot out of the ball as they landed in it, Making a path through out the hall. It destroyed Canaletto and shot out of the temple fixing all of his darkness that had spread through out Oban.

"Eva. Jordan. Awaken" The creators spoke as a single entity, their voice ringing with an other worldly reverance. Eva opened her eyes and looked around the room and at her partner sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled watching the gentle rising and falling of his chest. /He's still here, With me. Thank god./ "Eva, please wake Jordan up." One of the creators spoke a little impatiently. Eva sighed a little, sad that the simple moment had to end so soon. She sat up and scooted closer to Jordan, gently putting her hands on his shoulders and began lightly shaking him calling out his name as she did so. "Jordan, its time to wake up" she cooed surprised when he suddenly grabbed her and put his face in her lap mummbling "five more minutes mom." She chuckled and shook him a little bit harder, "Come on Jordan before I set you on fire" she joked.

He bolted upright almost knocking his head against hers in the process, "Ahh fire." Eva laughed and pulled Jordan close to her putting her head agaisnt his, causing Jordan to blush madly. "Calm down Jordan" she said between laughs. "Ahem" A voice echoed threw the white room drawing the attention of the two teens. Jordan drew him himself away from Eva, and stood up before taking the time to look around the room and at the light figures standing around them.

"Hurry, young Avatars there is much for you to learn before the hour is out," The creator on the far right spoke "and even more to do after that." Jordan helped Eva to her feet and then looked at the creator that had spoken, confused by what he had said.

"Avatars, as in more than one. But how?" he asked taking eva's hand in his.(ahhh young love ) "Yes as in two, Jordan. You and Eva are the first Avatar couple" The creator on the left said "but dont think we allowed this just because you both jumped in at the same time." "Of course there are going to be some set backs to both of you being Avatars." said another.

"Yes, your power is going to be split between you two. So you will always be stronger together then apart. Make sure you always keep that in mind" he said looking soley at Eva. She ignored him and scrached the back of her head before speaking "OK, So why did you decide to allow this anyway." Jordan looked at her and then at their joined hands for a minute before returning his eyes to the creators. "Well Eva, no other Avatar has ever been in love, at least not as much as you and Jordan seem to be"(corny, i know, but cute) the creator that choose to float in the center said "but we have other things to discuss."

"What about our friends, our family, our life back on earth, what are we supposed to tell everyone?" Jordan asked realizing he most likely wouldn't get to see his mom for a while. "You will be able say goodbye to your friends and family that are leaving Oban today, but as for your family on earth. Well you won't be able to see them for at least a year, while you complete your Avatar training. And even then only for a little while. Your life on Earth is over, I'm sorry, but your future, your life, and your family" the creator paused gesturing to Eva "are on Oban." Eva gasped unable to beleive she would not get to see her father, the father that just re-entered her life, for a while. She felt tears falling down her cheeks but didn't bother wiping them away.(Im sorry i know its mean, but dont worry things will go well) "You should be joyous young Avatars, that you at least have each other."

"Yeah, of course" Jordan spoke not bothering to look up from his boots. "How long do we have to be the Avatars for." Eva looked at jordan before wiping her tears away. "Well the avarage life of an avatar is 10,000 years, but some have been known to live longer after giving up there powers." Eva almost choked upon hearing this, /10,000 years! My god!/ she looked over at Jordan to see what his response was to all this. He put his head in his hands and sighed loudly, thinking over all the information he was being told. Eva swallowd loudly as a blush spread over her face like a wild fire "and what about any children we may, or may not have. What is their life span" she braved. Jordan looked at her, a blush also spreading on his face. Eva was sure that if the creators had eyes they would be rolling them right now. "We do not know what the life span of your children will be, but I'm sure we will have plenty of time to contemplate the possiblilty of these things later." One creator said in an overly impatient way. "Oh" The two teens spoke together remembering they still had a year of training to do after they said goodbye to their friends and family. Eva motioned her hand forward as if urging them to continue.

"Very well" they spoke together while putting there hands into the center and pulling them back creating a ball of golden light. "Jordan, Eva, please place your hand into the golden light as soon as you are ready to accept your task as the Avatar Couple." Jordan turned around and faced Eva, smiling at her with the smile he reserved specifically for her. "Well what do you say partner, ready to live your life with me as Avatar" he asked holding his hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and gave it a loving squeeze "you bet partner, together forever." They placed there combined hands into the golden ball, A light shot out covering all of them in the white room with its golden brilliance.

A.N: OK that was chapter one . R&R and ill start working on the second chapter. 


	2. saying goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star-Racers, but if I did it probably look like this. Lol ^^

Authors Note: I'm very sorry that it's taken me this long to update this story. I'll try not to let it get that long again. I hope this chapter keeps up with your expectations; I also want to thank you for all the attention this story has gotten it makes me very proud so thank you. ^^ Now on with the chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 2

Eva floated above Don Wei looking sharply in into his shook filled eyes while Jordan floated a few feet back more so looking at Eva then anyone else. Koji and Stan couldn't help but stare wide eyed, mouths dropped and shoulders hunched at the blazing avatars. They simply could not pull themselves together despite there best efforts, and the longer they stayed like that the bigger the pool of droll at there feet became drowning the poor bugs. "Mo…Molly" Don Wei managed to finally choke out staring into the golden eyes of his daughter. She sighed softly, closing her eyes to keep from crying. She didn't know how she could possibly explain to her father that he wouldn't see his newly reunited daughter for a year. Jordan figuring this would be hard, flew up a little and gently placed his hand on her shoulder causing a calm to run though her. Eva opened her eyes and spoke calmly in the most graceful voice she could muster "Yeah dad, it's me."

'I knew this was going to happen, yet I can't get away from this deep feeling in the pit of my stomach' Don thought knowing this meant a lot more then he originally thought. "So what does this mean now" Koji asked picking himself up and looking around at all of them "where does this leave us." "We have to stay here" Jordan started slowly removing his hand from Molly's shoulder. "We live here now" Molly said clarifying the previous statement "for the rest of our lives." Don Wei sighed and looked away from Eva, "Will we ever see you." Eva flew forward and gently grabbed her father's hands and smiled the best encouraging smile she could muster. "Yes in a year we are allowed to go visit our family on Earth" she said warmly. Don looked back at his daughter and smiled "so this isn't the end?" He asked. Jordan laughed warmly shaking the trees ever so slightly as he did "of course it's not the end, what would make you think that?" Don shook his head surprised by the mere show of power "I don't know, I just thought it may be the end." "Some things are too good to end" Molly clarified letting go of her father's hands.

"So what's with you two being all glowy glowy? Stan asked stepping closer to get a better look at them. "Oh it's only temporary, it wears off" Jordan said turning a little so he could see better. "Oh" Koji shuffled his feet a little before asking "why are there two you instead of only one?" Molly smiled and gently grabbed hold of Jordan's hand "because we love each other and we never want to be apart." Jordan smiled rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand before quickly adding "and the elders new that, so they allowed us to be the first avatar couple." All of them smiled as they looked upon the love the two avatars shared together. Suddenly something caught Molly's attention and she looked away before sighing deeply. Jordan also looked away and gently let go of Molly's hand and looking down at their friends.

She floated down to her father and gave him a quick hug before finally speaking "everyone is leaving now, I'm afraid it's time for you to leave too" Don couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall, and was soon gently crying "I'll miss you" he gently spoke threw the tears. Eva swiftly wiped away her own tears, "I'll miss you too" she gave her father another tender hug "all of you." A pod soon showed up and started lifting all of their friends up into the pod. "We love you" Jordan spoke loudly before the pod doors shut. Don Wei looked out the pod window, taking in the sight of his daughter one last time before the pod shoot away to Earth.

Eva turned and threw her arms around him, crying freely into his shoulder. He just wrapped one of his arms around her waist and placed the other lovingly on her head, whispering gentle nothings to sooth her. The elders watched briefly before sighing and complaining of the work ahead of them.

TBC

Sorry that it is so short, I truly hope you like it. I love your opinion or ideas.

Flora Takashimi


End file.
